


Hand Over Fist

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Kink, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, Pushy Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji always ends up letting Zoro convince him into the weirdest things. ZoroxSanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	Hand Over Fist

**Author's Note:**

> Hand Over Fist
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, kink stuff (fisting to be exact), pushy bastard Zoro because that’s how I like him, pre-timeskip, an attempt at humour, smut.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Written for a friend who has been super supportive of me for a long time. Thank you for everything you do and how often we get to talk~ Love ya!
> 
> So as you can tell from the warnings and the tags, this one involves [fisting](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fisting). Unlike the name suggests, this doesn’t actually involve shoving a fist inside someone; it’s more complicated than that. You can learn more about it from the link if you wanna know, but usual safety stuff applies; ask your partner first, be careful and use so much lube you’re basically gonna drown in it.
> 
> Title’s also a semi-pun and reference to [the idiom](https://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/hand+over+fist), because I’m lazy and I can’t think of a better one. Fuck titles, honestly. They’re the bane of my existence lmfao. 
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

“Heh, you’ve already got three inside you.”

Sanji groaned as he stroked on his cock a little faster, closing his eyes. It was just the right amount of full, the right depth and thickness he was looking for. Zoro’s fingers were pressed exactly where he needed them, where it felt so good he almost couldn’t stand it. Just a little bit longer…

Zoro’s fingers slipped out of him for a moment, causing Sanji to lose the feeling of orgasm he could have tasted on the tip of his tongue. Agitated, he was about to complain when he felt them go back inside, feeling a bit more uncomfortable than before. Somehow not going as deep but stretching him further, to the point where it almost hurt.

He opened his eye as he glanced at Zoro’s face, still trying to get off though he was now feeling distracted.

“Oi, don’t do that.”

“Sorry, my hand cramped.” Zoro was smirking, staring intently down between Sanji’s legs. The scrutiny almost made Sanji want to clamp them shut tightly and stop him altogether. He’d already declined having sex today, had given in to Zoro’s insistence that he at least finger him. If the bastard was trying to pull a fast one on him so he could fuck him, he was going to end up with both of Sanji’s feet in his face.

The cook huffed as he felt Zoro squeeze his fingers closer together, easing the pressure a little bit. It wasn’t much but it was something at least. Sanji tilted his head back again as he started getting close for the second time. It still felt off but he could ignore it, his thighs tensing as he hissed through his teeth.

In what had to be some kind of stupid joke or tease, the swordsman removed his fingers again.

That was the last straw.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Sanji twisted in place to kick at Zoro’s head, unsurprised but annoyed when Zoro grabbed his ankle. “You’re the one that insisted and you keep stopping!!”

“I’m not trying to piss you off, cook.” Zoro licked his lips as he leaned over, pulling Sanji’s leg wide as he pressed his fingers back against him. Though he wanted them, the blond scowled and pushed at Zoro’s chest with his other foot. “It’s just… I fit four in and I wanna see if you can take more.”

Stunned for a second, Sanji stopped touching himself completely.

Four?! He felt his face flush in embarrassment, a little ashamed that he hadn’t actually figured it out. No wonder it had felt like too much – usually Zoro would stop after three, get too excited and push his own way in instead. Sanji had never even considered the possibility of doing more than that, but he supposed he had an answer for that now since the idiot was doing whatever he wanted without even asking. Like the pushy bastard that he was.

Of course now that it was out in the open, Sanji was in fact considering it. Not because he especially wanted to go for it but because some part of what Zoro had said had felt like a challenge in some way.

And the cook was not one to back down from a challenge, even if it meant he was going to get sore or not end up getting to cum at all.

Plus, if he was honest about it… he was also feeling the tiniest bit curious.

Sanji eyed Zoro’s face, somewhat waiting for him to just go ahead like he’d been doing this entire time. Instead, the swordsman just met his gaze, looking back at him with as calm an expression as he could muster. Pointless really, since Sanji could tell his excitement just from the way he was looking at him, from the way his fingers were pressed firmly but not doing anything else.

A few more seconds passed as they just stared at each other, neither saying or doing a damn thing. Zoro looked down and then back up, his eyebrow raising slightly.

Oh, so now he was waiting for Sanji to give him permission? Typical fucker. Always surging ahead and then coming to a halt in order to get what he wanted. Riling Sanji up until he didn’t want to refuse and then making him say it aloud.

Flustered and agitated, Sanji broke the stare down as he looked to the side.

“…Fine, but use more lube.”

Zoro grinned widely as he pulled his hand back, grabbing the bottle of lube from the floor beside them. As he squeezed more onto his palm, Sanji let out a sigh. How did he always let himself get talked into things like this? First it had been having sex with this idiot at all, then it had been indulging him in his masochistic tendencies by beating the shit out of him. Now it was this. How far did Zoro’s weirdness go anyway? What was it going to be next? Crossdressing?

Sanji rolled his eyes at the thought. There was no way in hell he was ever going to do something like that – not even if he was trapped and forced into it – he’d rather die first. If the shitty swordsman even so much as hinted at it, he was going to—

He didn’t have time to finish that mental threat; Zoro’s unlubed hand grabbing at his hips as the other pressed back against him again. Sanji gripped at the sheets as he looked down despite himself, his face flushing at just how slick it now felt between his legs. He supposed it would need at least that much for this to even be possible but it didn’t make this any less embarrassing.

When his gaze lifted back to Zoro’s face, the lusty look in his eyes made him shiver all over. He hadn’t at all been in the mood to do anything when he’d been pressured earlier, but after getting close twice already and that intense stare directed at him he couldn’t say the same now. Sanji wasn’t sure what was driving him; the desperation to cum, his curiosity or the thought of proving himself. Not that he was sure of what he had to gain by taking a fist inside him, but it was the principle of the thing more than anything at this point.

“You ready?”

“…As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sanji huffed, bending his legs at the knee to give Zoro more room to work with. His hand went back to stroke at his cock as he closed his eyes again, trying to focus on feeling good while he had the opportunity. If four fingers had been that uncomfortable he couldn’t even imagine how it was going to be with the swordsman trying to put his whole hand in there – he needed all the distractions he could get.

For a few moments nothing happened and then Sanji felt Zoro begin to press them inside him.

It was much easier this time with the amount of lubricant but Sanji still felt it was awkward. The stretching felt bizarre, moreso now that he knew what was happening. Sanji felt his face go hot from embarrassment as Zoro’s fingers pushed deeper, surprised all over again that this much was possible for him. It was a weird thing to brag about but Sanji had always felt proud of how tight he was, how Zoro would shudder each time he pushed inside and murmur his appreciation. 

A sharp movement from the swordsman’s hand caused Sanji to wince, opening his eye to glare at him for being impatient. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that rushing this would backfire, but it wasn’t Zoro on the receiving end – he likely had no idea what it felt like. Sanji lifted a leg to press it against Zoro’s chest in warning, hoping he’d realise he was trying to do too much too fast.

Zoro paused and lifted his gaze to look at Sanji, his eagerness written all over his face. Sanji couldn’t help a frown at it, knowing Zoro wasn’t thinking with the correct head. Right now this felt nothing short of impossible; not only because he hadn’t done it before but because this idiot wasn’t taking anything like that into account. Too ready to just do what he wanted, not thinking of the practicality of it at all.

“How is it?”

“It just kinda hurts,” Sanji hissed, trying to lift his hips up to make it easier though it didn’t feel like it was making a difference. He was frustrated that it wasn’t working, that he could fail to meet this challenge. Even if Zoro hadn’t intended it to be one, he was getting agitated. Frustrated with them both; Zoro for asking and himself for agreeing to do it. But he had to admit defeat at this – it was quickly becoming so uncomfortable that he wasn’t feeling in the mood to keep trying. “M-Maybe—”

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence, the swordsman slipping his fingers out with a determined look on his face. As Sanji shuddered and tried to catch his breath, Zoro gripped him by the ankle and flipped him over onto his stomach.

“Let me try this instead.”

Sanji groaned in annoyance as Zoro parted his legs widely and repositioned his hand. It was like he’d known he was about to suggest they stop and had prevented him from doing so before he could get it out. Though he knew well by now how difficult it was to stop him when he’d gotten an idea in his head, Sanji was still somehow always surprised by the persistence.

As Zoro pushed his hand in again – much slower this time – Sanji gasped and shifted his legs. Even without him saying so it seemed like the swordsman had figured out part of the problem; Zoro’s other hand reaching under him and stroking at his cock gently. Just enough to feel good and distract him, Sanji’s toes curling a little when Zoro gave the head a firm squeeze. At the same time he pushed his hand in more firmly, causing Sanji to let out a cry when he felt his knuckles slide into him.

“O-Oh fuck—!” Sanji cursed in shock at the full feeling, his legs twitching as he tried to process the sensation, tears streaming down his face. Like this it was almost completely different, barely painful at all. Instead of focusing on the discomfort it was like he couldn’t focus on anything at all; the stretching and pressure suddenly against his prostate making his mind feel blank. He could barely hear Zoro chuckle behind him, gripping at the pillow in front of him as the swordsman leaned over and kissed his spine.

“Knew you could do it.” The statement was accompanied by a rough stroke on his cock, Zoro biting at his lower back at the same time. Sanji almost didn’t understand what he was being told, the feeling of Zoro’s teeth clearing the haze just a little. “I’m gonna make you glad you let me try.”

Zoro suddenly started moving both of his hands, Sanji jerking in surprise from how rough everything felt at all once. Somehow he knew it wasn’t as hard as he thought it was, that Zoro wasn’t just slamming his hand in and out but couldn’t picture it any other way; not used to feeling anything like this and certainly not this intensely.

“I— No, that’s—!!” Sanji tried not to listen to the sound of his own voice, gripping harder at the pillow to try and steady himself. Everything felt too hazy, felt like too much. He wanted to scream but wouldn’t, trying to hold back his noises even though it felt futile. “F-Fuck you!”

“Sssh, ssh.” Zoro wriggled his fingers, hitting his prostate more insistently as he stroked on his cock in time with the movements. “I know you like it, idiot.”

As Zoro kept going, Sanji couldn’t even pay attention anymore. Couldn’t tell what the hell was going on inside him, only knew that it felt too strong and pleasurable to keep up with it. All he knew was that no matter what was happening he couldn’t quite adjust, the stretching feeling not going away though at times it felt stronger than before. His knees were already weak but he had to stay up on them, not sure what would happen if he tried to slip down onto his stomach properly. He could hear Zoro talking but was far too gone to understand him now; sobbing and moaning so loudly his own ears hurt.

When Sanji came, he felt like he was going to go blind. His entire vision flashed white as pleasure slammed through him, his cheeks already wet from tears that didn’t seem to want to stop flowing. As he shuddered all over, he felt Zoro kissing at his spine again, whimpering low in his throat while the motions ceased. 

Sanji sobbed into the pillow as Zoro pulled his hand back out, slumping forward onto his stomach as his hands fisted in the sheets. His whole body was shaking, still feeling overwhelmed. It was like all of his strength had been sapped from him in one go, leaving him boneless and barely able to keep breathing. Zoro growled slightly behind him, smacking him on the ass hard.

“Oi, don’t rest yet.” Both of the swordsman’s hands grabbed at his hips and forced him back onto his knees. “I’m not done.”

Not sure if he could take any more of anything right now, Sanji turned his head to look at Zoro over his shoulder, his vision blurred from tears.

“No, don’t—”

“I’m not gonna fuck you.” Zoro was firm, even as Sanji saw him pulling his own pants down. Causing him to doubt what he was saying, Sanji feeling nervous about being fucked right after that. “C’mon, reach back and spread yourself for me.”

It was with a shaky hand that Sanji reached under himself, hesitating as his fingers touched his skin. His ass ached where his fingertips laid, slipping from the copious amounts of lube that had been used on him. He couldn’t get a good grip, embarrassed and trying to move his hand away as he gave up. One of Zoro’s grabbed onto his wrist, stopping him.

“I can’t—”

“Use both hands.”

When Zoro got like this there was no point trying to argue with him. Sanji was exhausted but he knew that much from past experience. Groaning to himself, he reached his other hand behind his back, gripping onto his butt even though it was difficult.

“That’s it.” Zoro let go of his wrist, shifting around on the sheets where Sanji could no longer see. “Let me see all of it.”

Sanji bowed his face into the pillow again as he did what he was told. He could hear the swordsman grunting as the bed shifted almost violently between Sanji’s legs, the cook flushing red as he realised that Zoro was masturbating while staring at him.

He could feel his entire body shaking, still feeling like it was all too much though in some ways it was already over. He wasn’t even being touched but the ache in his body lingered, told him it wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. Somehow he’d gone from frustrated at Zoro in the beginning to being completely obedient to him. Sanji didn’t want to think over why it had happened; just knowing that the moment Zoro’s hand had gotten inside him that he’d been unable to do anything else. Scared and overwhelmed but not making him stop, trembling at how full and completely at his mercy he’d felt.

Right now Sanji wasn’t sure if he loved or hated what they’d done. It had been too intense, felt both amazing and horrifying to think about. It was better not to think at all, instead just waiting for Zoro to do what he needed so that Sanji could let go and try to fall asleep.

After a particularly violent shake of the bed, Zoro pushed the tip of his cock against where Sanji was holding himself open and groaned loudly. Sanji sobbed in response, just even that much stimulation feeling like too much, his hands slipping from where they were to fall against the bed.

“Fuck… I wish I had a camera.” Zoro mumbled, his hands suddenly on Sanji’s hips again. “I wanna show you this.”

Sanji huffed into the pillow and turned his head so Zoro could hear him.

“Thank fuck that you don’t. I don’t want to see it.” His voice was still strained, sounded weak even to himself. Lacked any real bite, Sanji too tired to try and give him his usual banter. Just the words would be enough to get his point across but he felt stupid for not being able to respond properly, hating the twinge of submission he could still hear in his own tone.

“Yeah, yeah.” Zoro carefully guided him to lie on his side and laid down next to him, so they were face to face. He was smiling, clearly not put off by what Sanji had said at all. Like usual, though there was more joy in his eyes than Sanji was used to. He wiped a hand off on the sheet before bringing it to Sanji’s cheek, holding his face. “Let me do it again some time.”

Flustered now, Sanji violently shook his head. No way was he going to agree to something like that right now; not when he was certain it would come to haunt him later. Knowing his luck, Zoro would just do it like this all over again: put Sanji in a position where he didn’t want to refuse and somewhat take advantage of him. If Sanji wanted to do something like this – and that was a big if – then he would be the one to instigate it, would do so when Zoro wasn’t expecting it instead. A small but pointless act of revenge, important to Sanji though it would still be giving the damned swordsman what he wanted.

Zoro seemed to sulk for a moment at his response but leaned over to grab another bedsheet anyway, pulling it up over them both. Sanji felt relieved he was dropping the subject so easily, his eyes struggling to stay open now that his body had calmed down a bit. As Zoro snuggled closer, he loosely wrapped an arm around Sanji’s waist. Enough to hold onto him but not enough to cause him discomfort, making Sanji blush at the consideration.

The candles that had illuminated their antics were blown out shortly after, Sanji falling into sleep almost immediately. Through his sleepy daze he thought he heard Zoro mumble something but didn’t have the clarity to understand it. Ah well, if it was important he’d say it again.


End file.
